Ed Sheeran
Edward Christopher Sheeran (born ) better known as Ed Sheeran is a famous musician. Backstory Edward was born in Halifax, West Yorkshire. Growing up, he played instruments like the Piano and the Guitar. He then started to record music in 2004 with his friends. In the late 2000's, he started to collaborate with famous musicians like Ce Lo Green. However, he did not gain popularity until he started to release more original music in 2011. From there he appeared on some television shows where he showed some of his debut songs. Since, he has made a lot of albums and singles with acclaimed success as well being one of the most popular entertainers in history, especially in the music industry obviously. Trivia *Been on many magazine covers. *Has the number one streamed song of spotify. *Presence decreased jokes and prejudices of British and ginger-haired people. YouTube Channel Ed Sheeran's YouTube channel was made in 2006 but didn't start to take off until he hit around 10 million subscribers in early 2017. Since then, it has had one of the fastest growing channels in video views and subscribers. At that time, the channel was barely in YouTube's top 100 most subscribed and viewed channels. But since then, the channel has skyrocketed to the 14th most subscribed channel and 25th most viewed YouTube channel of all time, with Ed Sheeran being the most subscribed and viewed YouTube musician not being apart of the Vevo network. Some of it's videos has made it to to the top of the most liked and viewed YouTube videos of all time including Ed's singles such as "Thinking Out Loud" and "Shape Of You". The channel is currently owned by Warner Music Group. List Of YouTube Subscriber Milestones *Ed Sheeran hit 1 million subscribers on March 9, 2013. *Ed Sheeran hit 2 million subscribers on November 20, 2013. *Ed Sheeran hit 3 million subscribers on August 10, 2014. *Ed Sheeran hit 4 million subscribers on December 16, 2014. *Ed Sheeran hit 5 million subscribers on February 22, 2015. *Ed Sheeran hit 6 million subscribers on May 15, 2015. *Ed Sheeran hit 7 million subscribers on August 22, 2015. *Ed Sheeran hit 8 million subscribers on January 14, 2016. *Ed Sheeran hit 9 million subscribers on July 17, 2016. *Ed Sheeran hit 10 million subscribers on January 7, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 11 million subscribers on January 30, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 12 million subscribers on February 18, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 13 million subscribers on March 5, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 14 million subscribers on March 20, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 15 million subscribers on April 8, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 16 million subscribers on May 1, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 17 million subscribers on May 21, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 18 million subscribers on June 15, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 19 million subscribers on July 15, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 20 million subscribers on August 14, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 21 million subscribers on September 17, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 22 million subscribers on October 21, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 23 million subscribers on November 17, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 24 million subscribers on December 7, 2017. List Of YouTube Video View Milestones *Ed Sheeran hit 1 billion views on January 17, 2015. *Ed Sheeran hit 2 billion views on August 27, 2015. *Ed Sheeran hit 3 billion views on June 21, 2016. *Ed Sheeran hit 4 billion views on February 5, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 5 billion views on March 13, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 6 billion views on April 16, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 7 billion views on May 29, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 8 billion views on July 17, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 9 billion views on September 14, 2017. *Ed Sheeran hit 10 billion views on November 28, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views